Studium w zieleni
by Echnaton
Summary: Dziewczyna Johna spędza noc na Baker Street i Sherlock decyduje, że pora z tym coś zrobić. slash, zazdrosny!Sherlock. Fik autorstwa Paimpont.


— To — powiedział Sherlock - jest nie do zniesienia.

Posłałem szybki pocałunek w kierunku odjeżdżającej taksówki i odwróciłem się od kuchennego okna. — Co to jest nie do zniesienia, Sherlocku? Fakt, że mam dziewczynę?

Szeroko otwarte niebiesko-szare oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z powagą. — Tak.

Usiadłem z powrotem przy stole ze śniadaniem i nalałem sobie filiżankę kawy. — Naprawdę? Mógłbyś mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego niepokoi cię moje szczęście?

Bladą twarz Sherlocka przez chwilę szpecił grymas. — Och, nie bądź niedorzeczny, To nie twoje szczęście, jak to nazywasz, mnie niepokoi, Johnie, ale fakt obecności tutaj obcej osoby, ubranej w twój szlafrok, siedzącej przy naszym stole, gdy tu wszedłem. Czytała moją gazetę i powiedziała mi „cześć".

Posmarowałem masłem grzankę i sięgnąłem po marmoladę. — Ona nie jest obcą osobą Sherlocku. Ma na imię Elileen, a ty już ją spotkałeś. Jest moją dziewczyną i spędziliśmy razem noc. Czy przeszkadza ci to, że miała na sobie mój szlafrok, czy że czytała twoją gazetę?

Sherlock rozważał to przez chwilę. Następnie powiedział stanowczo: — To i to.

Kładę grzankę na stół.— Więc nie chcesz, żebym w ogóle miał jakąś dziewczynę? Chcesz bym żył tu z tobą na Baker Street jako kawaler i nigdy nie przyprowadzał do domu dziewczyn?

Sherlock rozpogodził się. — Zgadza się. Cieszę się, że obaj zrozumieliśmy się nawzajem, John.

Jęknąłem. — Daj spokój, jesteś niedorzeczny. Prosisz mnie o zaprzestanie życia intymnego, tylko dlatego, żebyś nie musiał przeżywać szoku za każdym razem, gdy rano zobaczysz czarującą dziewczynę przeglądającą twojego Timesa?

— Złożyła gazetę na pół. Zmarszczyła się.

Westchnąłem głęboko. — To zbyt absurdalne, nawet jak na ciebie. Czy oczekujesz, że powstrzymam się od seksu na wieczne czasu po to, by oszczędzić ci konieczności złożonej w zły sposób gazety każdego ranka?

Jego świetliste niebiesko-szare oczy studiowały moją twarz. — Zaczęła rozwiązywać krzyżówkę, John. Tuszem. Wszystkie odpowiedzi są błędne. Nie możesz oczekiwać bym tolerował tego rodzaju rzeczy.

— A ty nie możesz oczekiwać, że zawsze będę żył jak mnich, tylko po to, by dostosować się do twoich ekscentrycznych nawyków.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się anielsko i nalał sobie kawy. — Och, nie mógłbym cię prosić o powstrzymywanie się od seksu, John. W rzeczywistości, mam cudowny pomysł. — Pochylił się nad stołem śniadaniowym, trzymając mnie w miejscu, swoim hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem. — Powinieneś zerwać ze swoją dziewczyną, dla której krzyżówka jest wyzwaniem, a następnie możesz, zamiast z nią uprawiać seks ze mną.

Prawie spadłem z krzesła. — Seks z... z tobą? Co? — mój głos był ochrypły i dziwny.

Sherlock skinął głową. — Dokładnie. To byłoby, moim zdaniem, najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem naszego małego dylematu. W ten sposób będziesz mógł zaspokoić swoje erotyczne pragnienia, a moja gazeta będzie nadal do chwili aż będę gotowy ją przeczytać rano.

— Ale... Ale... — Przełknąłem ślinę z trudem. — Chodzi mi o to, że to absurd. Nie jesteś nawet gejem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tak lekko, jak jeszcze nigdy, wyglądał teraz jak anioł bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. — Och, dobrze! Już zaczynałem się martwić, że masz zamiar powiedzieć, że nie jesteś gejem, To byłby problem. Ale moja orientacja seksualna nie będzie żadną przeszkodą... Jestem bardzo otwarty. Byłbym zupełnie szczęśliwy mogąc cię zgwałcić. Albo zostać zgwałcony, jeśli uprzesz się w tej kwestii.

Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Czułem, że moje policzki teraz płoną, a niewielka ciasna kuchnia kręci się powoli wokół mnie. Nieproszony obraz wkradł się do mojego umysłu, na nim, na moim łóżku, z twarzą zaczerwienioną z pożądania, jego gorący oddech na mojej twarzy, a jego długie, delikatne palce pieszczące moją skórę, dotykając, głaszcząc...

Zachwiałem się, — Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę... O, Boże. To jest ... To jest najbardziej absurd... Chodzi mi o to, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej byłeś z mężczyzną?

— Nie.

— A z kobietą?

— Nie, ale nie musisz się martwić - zgłębiłem temat seksu bardzo dokładnie i wierzę, że będę bardzo umiejętnym kochankiem.

Potarłem ostrożnie skronie, wciąż zastanawiając się niejasno, czy to po prostu nie jest jakiś okropnie dziwny sen. Umiejętny kochanek? Założę się, że nim jesteś, pomyślałem. Byłbyś w tym równie bezlitośnie genialny, jaki jesteś we wszystkim innym. Moje gardło nagle wyschło. — To jakieś szaleństwo, Sherlocku. Zrobiłbyś to... tylko dlatego, żeby powstrzymać mnie od spotykania się z Eileen?— Mój głos zamienił się w szept.

— Żeby powstrzymać cię od spotykania się z kimkolwiek. — Poprawił łagodnie.

Wpatrywałem się w niego. Opierał się plecami o oparcie krzesła, niewiarygodnie piękny w delikatnym niebiesko-białym świetle, które wpadało smugami przez kuchenne okno. Jego loki wciąż były dzikie i zmierzwione po śnie, a jego usta były ciemnoczerwone w półmroku poranka. I jego oczy, te dziwne przenikliwe oczy w kolorze morza, które mógłby spojrzeć we wnętrze mojej duszy... Zrzucił z ramion swój postrzępiony szlafrok tak niedbale, jak zwykle, pozwalając by odsłonił jego klatkę piersiową, pozwalając mi zobaczyć gładką bladą skórę pod spodem. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jak miękka byłaby jego skóra pod moimi palcami.

Wstałem gwałtownie od stołu. — Nie.

— Nie?— Jego głos był miękki.

Odwróciłem się plecami do niego i zacząłem uważnie przyglądać się ulicy pod naszym oknem, mając po części nadzieję na to, że zobaczę taksówkę Eileen. Może zmieniła zdanie o pójściu do pracy, wróci tutaj i uratuje mnie przed dzikimi, absurdalnymi myślami i obrazami, które wirowały mi w głowie. — Obawiam się, że muszę odrzucić twoją... eee... interesującą ofertę, Sherlocku.

— Dlaczego? — Czułem, że poruszył się za mną, ale nie odwróciłem się.

— Dlaczego? — Spojrzałem nie przyglądając się na tworzący się poranny korek. — Ponieważ to nie tak działa ludzkie serce, Sherlocku. Sprawiasz, że to wszystko jest takie... nieczułe. Takie racjonalne. Ale ludzie - zwykli ludzie - tacy jak ja, nie śpią z kimś tylko dlatego, że to racjonalne i praktyczne. Jesteś moim przyjacielem...

— Oczywiście, że jestem twoim przyjacielem. — Mogę poczuć go tuż za mną, jego ciepły oddech na mojej szyi. Starałem się powstrzymać lekki dreszcz na moich plecach. — Znacznie bliższym przyjacielem od niej. I wiem jak się pisze „wieczorny", co sądząc po tej zrujnowanej krzyżówce jest czymś więcej niż można powiedzieć o naszej kochliwej Eileen. Myślę, że to właśnie to sprawia, że jestem o wiele lepszym kandydatem na kochanka dla ciebie. — Delikatne ręce chwyciły moje ramiona i obróciły mnie. Jego wzrok był poważny i intensywny. — Co ty na to, John?

Wziąłem głęboki, drżący oddech. — Po prostu tego nie rozumiesz, prawda?

— Czego nie rozumiem?

— Wszystkiego! — Słowa same wychodziły z moich ust. — Stoisz sobie tutaj, tak wspaniały, piękny i logiczny jak zawsze proponując mi stanie się twoim kochankiem, ponieważ byłoby to wygodne dla nas obu. Ale nie wiesz co się stanie, jeśli ... a co jeśli miałbym się teraz zgodzić na twoją niedorzeczną sugestię?

— Co by się stało? — Wydawał się naprawdę zainteresowany. Jego jasne oczy spalały moją duszę, pozostawiając we mnie coś surowego i rozszarpanego.

Osunąłem się na krzesło i zakryłem twarz dłońmi, I osunął się na krześle i pokryte twarz dłońmi. — Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym... kochać się z tobą - z tobą - i nadal być taki sam jak zawsze? To by zmieniło wszystko, Jak mógłbym sypiać z tobą i nie zostać przez to zmieniony. Nie jestem z kamienia jak ty. Gdybym się z tobą kochał chciałbym się podporządkować tobie, twoim oczom, twojej skórze i twojemu ciału i... tobie. I kochałbym cię bezsilnie, beznadziejnie, z całego mojego serca - i ty... nie będziesz w stanie kochać mnie w zamian. Będziesz tak samo zimnym, beznamiętnym i bezwzględnym człowiekiem, jakim zawsze byłeś i to złamie moje serce, bo będę chciał od ciebie o wiele więcej niż będziesz mi w stanie dać. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie zakocham się w tobie, a ty nigdy nie pokochasz mnie, bo twoje serce nie jest w stanie pokochać kogokolwiek. — W końcu odzyskałem oddech i spojrzałem na niego.

Wyglądał tak, jakbym uderzył go w twarz. Przez chwilę stał tam po prostu, znieruchomiały z szoku. Jego twarz była jeszcze bardziej blada niż zwykle. Potem szepnął: — Czy to właśnie o tym myślisz? Że nie mogę cię pokochać?

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech. — Czy kiedykolwiek lub jakkolwiek kochałeś kogoś lub coś w swoim życiu, Sherlocku?

Usiadł zdziwiony wyrazem mojej twarzy. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia powiedział cicho: — Myślę, że mógłbym być zakochany w tobie.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, by dostać to, czego chcesz. — Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć.

Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Ale tym, czego chcę jesteś ty. Chcę, żebyśmy byli tu sami każdego ranka, tylko ty i ja. Chcę być jedyną osobą, która wie o tym w jak zabawny sposób twoje włosy przylegają do twoich pleców, gdy budzisz się jako pierwszy rano, zanim je umyjesz. Chcę być jedyną osobą, która wie, że nucisz podczas parzenia kawy. I chcę być jedyną osobą, która słyszy te zdyszane dźwięki jakie wydajesz gdy uprawiasz seks.

— Podsłuchiwałeś nas w nocy?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ależ oczywiście. Raczej trudno zasnąć z intruzem w mieszkaniu, a zwłaszcza z takim jak ona. Jestem mężczyzną mającym swoje przyzwyczajenia i uważam, że nieludzko rozpraszające jest wyobrażanie sobie zupełnie obcej osoby w twoim łóżku, wydającej te odgłosy i ruchy(do poprawienia!), które tam nie należą. A potem jej zapach pod prysznicem tego ranka. Nie znoszę, gdy łazienka pachnie jaśminem. Chcę prysznica pachnącego tak jak ty, tej pocieszającej woni piżma i mydła zmieszanych ze słonym zapachem twojego nasienia.

Jęknąłem. — Wiesz, że rano masturbuję się pod prysznicem? Świetnie.

— Oczywiście, że wiem. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które w tobie lubię. — Mówił cicho w zadumie. — Lubię leżeć w łóżku, słuchać ciebie pod prysznicem i wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądasz, gdy dochodzisz. Uważam, że to nadzwyczaj irytujące, że pozwoliłeś jej o tym się dowiedzieć. Może właśnie dlatego uśmiechała się z takim zadowoleniem przy stole, bo wie jak wygląda twoja twarz, gdy dochodzisz, a ja nie.

Spojrzałem na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Sherlocku? Naprawdę jesteś o nią zazdrosny prawda?

— No cóż... — Kopnął nogę od stołu w zamyśleniu. — To jej wina. Pocałowała cię w mojej obecności, gdy tego ranka dołączyłeś do nas w kuchni, tak jak gdybyś był jej własnością. To było niepokojące. To sprawia, że czuję się źle.

— Żle? Dlaczego?

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Potem uśmiechnął się do mnie jednym z jego uroczych krzywych uśmiechów. — To tak jakbym dostał strzał w piersi. A dokładniej kruchą kulę, która rozbija się, zanim wejdzie w ciało i rozdziera je od środka. — Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął z wahaniem moich ust swoim smukłym białym palcem. — Zostawiła też na twoich ustach trochę śladów szminki w tym przerażającym odcieniu brzoskwini. — Jego palec szybko pogładził skórę nad moją dolną wargą. — Ten kolor w ogóle mi się nie podoba. Twoje usta mają być blado brązowo-czerwonawe.

Zamknąłem oczy. — Sherlocku? — Mogłem słyszeć bicie mojego serca.

— Co? — Niepewna ręka gładziła moje włosy.

Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na niego. — Obiecaj mi, że nie złamiesz mi serca.

Patrzył na mnie przez długi czas, widziałem osobliwy wyraz w jego jasnych oczach barwy morza. — Jak możesz myśleć, że to zrobię. John? Ja, który mam tylko jednego, jedynego przyjaciela i jednego kochanka?

A potem pochylił się i pocałował mnie w usta. Pierwszy dotyk jego warg na moich był końcem wszystkich „przeciw". Zarzuciłem ramiona wokół niego i trzymałem go tak blisko, że nie mogę powiedzieć, które z tych szaleńczo bijących serc słyszałem: jego czy moje. Jęknąłem w jego usta i szepnął: — ... Tak. Ten jęk. Lubię ten dźwięk. To jest mój dźwięk, John, dla mnie...

Odsunął się i patrzył na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wyszeptał: — ... Muszę zobaczyć jak dochodzisz, John Tylko dla mnie. — Ciche westchnięcie owionęło jego kości wysokie kości policzkowe, a jego głos drżał lekko, kiedy szepnął: — W moim łóżku. Dzisiaj i każdego kolejnego dnia.

Skryłem twarz w jego szyi i czułem szybkie pulsowanie jego żyły na moim policzku. — W porządku. — Wyszeptałem.

To była cholernie genialne. Kochał się ze mną z taką wściekłą intensywnością z jaką robi wszystko, oprócz tego, że teraz jego pełna uwaga, jego uparte, niemal nadnaturalne skupienie, wszystko było skierowane do mnie. Zbadał moje usta, twarz, skórę i każdą część mojego ciała, z tą samą namiętną fascynacją jak wtedy gdy rozmyśla nad kuszącymi wskazówkami dotyczącymi nowej tajemnicy. To odebrało mi dech w piersiach.

Byłem bezsilny w jego dłoniach, w ramionach, w jego ciepłych kończynach. Urzeczony otworzyłem siebie na niego, ciało i duszę. I ach, ach, ach - wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy dochodził, zakopany głęboko w moim ciele, dziwny wyraz zachwytu, czułości i czegoś w rodzaju podziwu...

Ukrył szybko twarz w mojej piersi, jakby w obawie, że pozwolił mi zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Wyciągnąłem rękę i raz za razem prowadziłem swoją drżącą dłoń przez jego dzikie włosy. Po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na mnie niemal zawstydzony i zapytał absurdalnie: — Czy to było tak dobre, jak z nią?

— Z kim? — Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i pogłaskałem go po zaczerwienionej twarzy. — Nie przypominam sobie niczego poza tym.

Roześmiał się wtedy, nagłym, nieodpartym, chłopięcym śmiechem. — Dobrze. Upewnię się, że będziemy robić to w ten sposób. — I pocałował mnie, a jego pocałunek był tak miękki i czuły, jak ciepłe poranne słońce, które pochyla się przed oknem.


End file.
